Shadow Moses
by Shinji-Ikari
Summary: Snake is asked to take out his former members of Fox-Hound. There are new characters and new story plot. But theres a catch to all this...Warning: Character death. Rated PG-13 for profanity, violence, and mild sexual content. Enjoy! Domo Arigato! CH 3 up!
1. Chapter 1: How it all Began

Disclaimer: I do own Metal Gear Solid, but the story plot has been altered, and new characters have been added. I hope you enjoy. R&R please, this is my first fan fiction, so try not to flame too much.  
  
Metal Gear Solid  
Chapter 1: How it all began...  
  
Solid Snake wakes up in a room which appears to be a cell and tries to think back what had happened and where he is. He has a flashback and remembers that he was out sledding with his dogs and armed guards appeared out of nowhere with their snow camo and one of them rifle butted him and he passed out. As he looks around, he notices that he doesn't have any of his gear he was wearing and that he is totally stark naked. He doesn't know who did this to him and he wants to find out right away. After gathering his thoughts, he hears footsteps walking down the hallway just outside his cell door. The door slides open, and to his surprise he's looking at his old time friend and former commanding officer.  
  
"Colonel?! What is all this about? Why did you have guards knock me out? If this is some plan in trying to get me into Fox-Hound, I don't on plan on joining again. My days with Fox-Hound are over."  
  
"Snake calm down...This isn't about me trying to convince you to get back into Fox-Hound. This is an important matter between you, the Secretary of Defense, the ARMSTECH President, the DARPA chief, and the President of the United States. I was sent out to find you and request you join this operation."  
  
"What operation? What is all this about!?"  
  
"I'm about to explain that to you...6 hours ago, the DARPA chief and the President of ARMSTECH were taken hostage by an unknown group of terrorists. They are located on an island off the Alaskan coast called Shadow Moses. We are here to inform you about the situation and prepare you to infiltrate the island and retrieve the DARPA chief and the ARMSTECH president."  
  
"Why me of all people? You could have found someone else for this job. I am no longer part of Fox-Hound and I'm off the governments list." "I know Snake, but the President has his reasons. The President and the Secretary requested me to come and get you, because you were the only one up to the job."  
  
"So basically, they want me to save their worthless butt's...right?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
As the Colonel and Snake were going over the mission plans and how Snake was going to be inserted into the compound, someone else was walking down the corridor. The door slid open, and a woman in a doctor's coat entered the cell with a tray. On the tray was a syringe, and a bottle of bluish looking liquid.  
  
"Snake, this is Dr. Naomi Campbell. She's going to give you a shot to protect you against the freezing temperatures of the water, so that way when you swim to the compound after ditching the delivery vehicle, you won't freeze to death."  
  
"Great...I hate shots. I'm assuming she's the one who strip searched me ?"  
  
"Yes." Dr. Naomi replied. "It's very interesting that THE famous Snake doesn't carry any weapons with him when he's out and about hmm?"  
  
"I don't have to rely on guns all the time. Sometimes its hand-to-hand combat that determines who has the will to survive."  
  
Doctor Naomi was finished preparing the shot and injected the serum into Snake. Snake gave a grunt and relaxed.  
  
"Now that wasn't bad at all was it?" Dr. Naomi replied.  
  
"No, but do I get a lollipop?" Snake answered back.  
  
"Haha. I'm being hit on by the famous SOLID SNAKE. I find that quite amusing."  
  
Dr. Naomi walks out of the cell, and once again the colonel and Snake are alone in the cell. There was a odd pause of silence. Then the colonel broke it.  
  
"Snake, you're not going to be armed when you enter the compound. So you're going to have to arm yourself with whatever you can find on site. All we can give you is a pair of field binoculars, your state-of-the-art sneaking suit, and your swim gear. I'm sorry. You're codec frequency will be 140.96. If you wish to contact me at any given time, my frequency is 141.98."  
  
Snake made a quick mental note of the colonel's frequency number. He said to himself, 'It might come in handy sooner or later.'The colonel turned and began to walk to the cell door. He paused for a minute, and turned around.  
  
"Snake, I want you to be at the torpedo launch tubes by 2230 hours tonight. The guards will let you out. Your equipment will be there waiting for you. You know the procedure...and here...'the colonel pulls out a pack of cigarettes' ...I managed to save these for you. I figured you're going to need them."  
  
"Thanks colonel..." 


	2. Chapter 2: The Infiltration

30 minutes before Snake was to report to the torpedo launch tubes, the guards threw him some clothes to wear and escorted him out of his cell. When they arrived, the Colonel and Naomi were waiting for him. Beyond the, there were some navy enlisted men, preparing a single man SDV (SEAL delivery vehicle) for launch out of the torpedo tube.

"Snake?" Naomi replied.

"Yea, what do you need?¡"

"Its required that I do another strip search to make sure you haven't acquired any weapons or you are taking anything that will lead you back to us."

"Oh, is that so?" Snake replied sarcastically.

As Naomi was strip searching him, the Colonel was telling him how he was going to get there and that he will be providing more information to him while he was being inserted by codec.

"Snake, you are going to infiltrated the facility by one-man SDV. To contact any of us, we are able to be reached at by codec. Your sneaking suit is over there by that table 'Colonel points at a table off to the right'. There is also a pair of field binoculars, a mask, SEAL re-breather, waterproof balaclava, and a pair of fins. You will use those until you have reached the entry point. Once reached, ditch the equipment in the water or some place safe."

As Snake put on all his gear the Colonel and Naomi left, and he was just surrounded by guards. They were all watching him, knowing that he was the infamous SOLID SNAKE. They knew he was the only one who could rescue these hostages and free them. There was a weird pause of silence while Snake was putting on his equipment. Out of nowhere, a guard broke the silence.

"Good luck Snake. Go out and kick some ass. Show those bastards what a former FOX-Hound member can do."

"Thanks for the praise..."

As Snake climbed into his SDV and held onto the handle bars. The others around him closed the top hatch. As they were loading it into the tube and preparing it for launch. Naomi called him on his codec.

"Snake'be careful, and good luck."

And the codec went off. He heard the hiss of the SDV being pressurized and water flooded in. There was a pause'then he was launched straight out of the torpedo tube. Colonel called him on his codec and he picked up.

"This is Snake."

"Snake, there are 6 old members of FOX-HOUND cooperating in this terrorist act. Their names are: Psycho Mantis; has the power of psychics and can tap into your mind and read you. Decoy Octopus; master of disguise. Sniper Wolf; beautiful, but deadly sniper. Vulcan Raven; well built and shaman. Revolver Ocelot; expertise in torture and formidable gun fighter. And last but not least, Liquid Snake."

"Liquid Snake?"

"The only one in FOX-HOUND who has the same codename as you. He was inserted into FOX-HOUND after you left. He also has the new generation genome soldiers all of the complex guarding. These soldiers are high sophisticated and have been genetically altered."

"I though genetically altered soldiers were against the rules of engagement and treaties nationally."

The codec switches over to Naomi and she begins explaining to him how these soldiers were created.

"Well Snake, they aren't. Internationally they aren't, just within the U.S. is it restricted. These soldiers have been genetically altered so that their hearing and sight is much better than ours. Also adapting to combat high and stress has been altered to. They are the ultimate soldier."

The SDV began to slow down, and Snake looked at the small screen in front of him projecting the outside view in the green color of night vision. He used the controls to looked at this surroundings. All of a sudden, the SDV stopped and the top hatch broke open. Snake swam out and swam to the surface. As he looked around, he noticed he was inside some kind of underground tunnel for cargo ships to come through and dock. As he dove again and swan forward he began to make out the faint sights of steps. He resurfaced and noticed guards patrolling a Dock that had many containers on it. He sat on the steps and began to take off his fins, when something caught his eye. He dove under the water and went to the right corner of the stairs. There he found his first item'a ration. He thought 'Well, at least its better than nothing.I didn't even get anything to eat before I left'. He resurfaced and took off his fins. The silence was broken by someone talking in the background and a guard confirming the person's command. That's when his codec bursted out in his ear.

"This is Snake."

It was the colonel calling him.

"There is a low pipe to the left of those barrels and a small opening at the bottom of that heating system. Crawl under one of those and you¡¯ll be out in the open."

"Alright, I'm going in"

As Snake crawled under the opening, he noticed a guard's foot walking by.

'They must be patrolling certain areas' he thought.

He waited for the right moment and crawled out. He spotted the same guard to his right yawning, and then he dozed off to sleep. Snake creped silently behind him. He slowly put his hands around the guard's neck...and SNAP! He broke the guard's neck instantly. He couldn't just leave a dead body around so he looked for an area to put the body. To his right he noticed a break in the guardrail that lined the edge of the dock.

'Must be the loading area for the ships' he thought to himself.

So he dragged the body, and tossed it over and there was a splash.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Shit." Snake muttered. "He must have heard the splash."

Snake ran off in the other direction around the containers and crouched low. In the corner of his eye, he saw his radar telling him that the guard was looking around and his field of vision was red. The guard didn't see anything unusual so he walked off back to his patrol route.

'That was close' Snake thought, 'It could have been worse.'

As he sneaked around avoiding guards, there was a loud noise and a bright flashing light.

'What?! Have the guards been alerted?!' he thought.

He looked around the corner of his container he was against and noticed that the elevator came back down, and another guard with it. When the other guard wasn't looking, he ran forward and rolled into a corner near a parked forklift. When the guard on the elevator walked off and headed to his patrol route, Snake quickly ran inside the elevator. Once again the elevator made the noise.

Snake thought, 'Hmm...the guards aren't suspecting anything...they must be thinking the other guy was switching off.'

Snake removed all of swim gear and tossed it into the corner of the elevator. His balaclava was replaced with his familiar headband and his hair cut short, instead of the usual long that he had in the cell. The elevator came to a stop. It had reached the ground level. It was snowing outside, and he looked around at his surroundings and thought, 'This is going to be one long day'


	3. Chapter 3: I just hope he's still alive

As Snake stepped out of the elevator he noticed a small build that looked like it was supposed to house a heater or something similar to it. He sneaked over to it and crouched behind it. He looked around the corner and saw a man talking with 2 guards in front of a Hind D helicopter. Right then and there, his codec rang out in his ear.

"This is Snake. I'm just outside of the compound."

"Good. What do you see?" the Colonel replied.

"Well, in right in front of a heliport. There's a Hind D preparing to take off."

"What the hell…" the colonel replied.

"They must be crazy in trying to fly a Hind D in this kind of weather." a female voice spoke out in the background.

"Colonel…who's that?"

"Oh, Snake…I haven't introduced you two yet. This is Mei Ling. She's the one who made your soliton radar system. She's also the communications expert and information analyst." the colonel informed him.

"Wow…" Snake said.

"What?" Mei Ling replied.

"I never knew someone so cute could create something so sophisticated." Snake said.

"Ha Ha, you're making me blush. I'm being hit on by the legendary Solid Snake." Mei Ling said.

"So how's your radar working Snake?" Mei Ling asked.

Snake looked at the small radar in the corner of his right eye and then looked at the left corner of his left eye and spoke back.

"It's working fine." Snake replied.

"The bright white dot in the middle is you. The red dots are the enemy and the blue cone is their field of vision. But remember Snake, your radar won't work in areas with strong harmonic resonance." Mei Ling informed him.

"Snake…" the picture of Mei Ling switched over to the Colonel. "use your binoculars and try and find a small vent shaft. There are two, ones on the second story and the other is on the first story. Crawl through there and it should take you to the tank hanger."

"I see the one on the second floor but the one on the first floor isn't visible. The guards are carrying five five-sixers and pineapples." Snake replied. (five five-sixers mean the caliber size of the rifle which is the NATO 5.56 round. The guards are carrying FAMAS' and pineapple grenades.)

"Ok then, be careful and make your way to the vent and we'll call you when your inside the vent."

Snake's codec shut off with a beep and he stood back up. He took a look at his surroundings and in front of him was the heli-pad. There was something sitting in the corner of the heli-pad but there were search lights. Snake walked over to the steps and watched the search lights. At the right moment he dashed across and grabbed what was on the floor. It was his first set of gear…chaff grenades. He stood still for a second and dash across to his left. He then came a cross a room that looked totally empty. He took one step in… 'What the hell?! Surveillance camera?' Snake thought. He took a quick step back before he could be spotted. At the right moment he ran inside the room to see what was in store for him. To his surprise he got his hands on some more gear…stun grenades a.k.a. flash-bangs.

Pit Pat Pit Pat

To Snake's surprise a guard had walked buy and had not noticed him. When the guard walked by again, Snake snuck up behind him and put him in a choke hold. He then dragged him over to a truck and broken his neck with a quick snap. He loaded the guard's body onto the truck and searched around for anything important inside.

'Yes!!' Snake thought.

Snake had acquired his first weapon…a SOCOM.

'Now I feel better that I'm armed.' Snake thought

He quickly pulled out the clip inside his newly acquired pistol and counted the rounds…25 rounds. Someone must have used it and placed it there because it was short 3 rounds. 'Oh well…' Snake thought. He replaced the clip and holstered the weapon. He looked around and spotted the stairs to the upper floor. Right at the corner was another camera. He ran to the wall and pressed his back against it. Sidestepping carefully, he managed to slip by the camera unnoticed. He quickly ran up the steps and heard footsteps coming toward him. He quickly ran to the top and to his right to a small defilade in the wall. He pulled out the SOCOM and became dead silent. He watched his radar as the guard headed back on his patrol route.

'Damn it.' Snake thought. 'I don't have a silencer on this yet. I can't use this just yet…'

So Snake once again stealthily approached the guard and snapped his neck with a quick twist and proceeded in looking for the second floor vent shaft. He passed another defilade in the wall when his codec rang out again.

"Snake." it was the Colonel. "Right at the bottom of that defilade is the second floor vent shaft. Crawl through it, you should be able to fit in it."

"I see it…" Snake said and his codec shut off.

He began to crouch and started his long crawl through the vent shaft. The shaft was dark and warm. He crawled straight 30 feet and turned to his first right. He came upon a part of the shaft that had a decline in it. He proceeded forward and ran into some water in that section of the shaft.

'I wonder how long it is…' Snake thought while looking at the water in front of him. 'Well there only one way to find out…'

Snake proceeded forward and began crawling once again. He crawled 10 feet and he couldn't hold his breath much longer. His brain was screaming out for oxygen but he was still underwater. Finally he surfaced and began gasping for air. When suddenly his codec rang out again.

"Snake…this is McDonald Miller."

"Master!" Snake cried out. "How did you know I was in Alaska? What are you doing here in Alaska?"

"I've been here for a while now. Came before you did, I was just out of contact for a while. If you've got any questions about the surroundings or if you need any help with anything give me a call. My codec frequency is 141.80."

"Alright. I'll remember that." Snake replied and made a mental note of Master Miller's frequency.

"Well Snake, I know you can't see your away around in that vent shaft. Look in front of you. There should be some field mice."

Snake looked in front of him and to his surprise Master Miller was right. There were mice in front of him.

"Follow them, they always stay close to warmth and water. They should lead you to where the vent ends." Master Miller said.

"Ok. Got that. Anything else?" Snake asked.

"No there isn't. Hurry and find the DARPA chief. Did Campbell tell you where you can find him?"

"No…not yet." as soon as snake said that his codec switched over to the colonel.

"Snake…when you get out of the vent there should be a elevator on the first floor of the tank hanger. Take that to the 1st floor basement and I'll give you further instructions from there." the Colonel stated and his codec went off.

'Well…' Snake thought. 'I better hurry up and find the DARPA chief then. I just hope he's still alive…'


End file.
